


Can you hear me?

by ScilesMcCallinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Episode: s04e07 Weaponized, First Kiss, Fix-It, Light Angst, M/M, because these two deserved to have this moment damnit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 08:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15946004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScilesMcCallinski/pseuds/ScilesMcCallinski
Summary: There's a loud, echoing noise, like the sound of something heavy being dragged across the ground. Stiles scrambles back from the vault door as it begins to open, hope building inside of him as his heart pounds in his ears, and then Scott falls out in front of him, his chest heaving with each breath but proving that he's alive.





	Can you hear me?

It's like everything's going in slow motion. Each second that ticks by feels like an hour, adrenaline and terror surging through Stiles every time his hand collides with the wall of the vault.

His throat's already raw from screaming Scott's name over and over again, begging him to open the door, to look for the stupid jar, to _please just be okay, tell me you're okay, Scott, can you hear me?_

He's met with silence every time, and he can't take it, can't take not knowing what's going on on the other side of the wall, or if Scott's even still-

His stomach drops as his legs give out underneath him, and he slides down the wall, hands bloody and bruised and shaking so badly.

His vision blurs slightly from the stinging in his eyes, combined with the blood he only managed to partially wipe off his face. He can feel Scott on the other side of the vault, he knows he's there but there's nothing he can do about it, no way to reach him. 

He waits, listening, hoping that he'll hear something, anything that will let him know Scott's okay and that he heard him. The silence stays uninterrupted and Stiles' head is pounding as he leans back against the wall, half collapsed on the ground. 

He starts trying to think of a way to get into the vault; maybe he has time to find Derek, wherever he is, and convince him to open it. It's not the best option but it's the only one he might have, and if it'll save Scott's life, he's willing to do anything. But that means leaving, and he can't do that, he can't even get out of the school, never mind-

There's a loud, echoing noise, like the sound of something heavy being dragged across the ground. Stiles scrambles back from the vault door as it begins to open, hope building inside of him as his heart pounds in his ears, and then Scott falls out in front of him, his chest heaving with each breath but proving that he's alive.

Relief floods Stiles as Scott lifts his head, looking up at him with slightly too-wide eyes. He doesn't hesitate to lunge forward, nearly toppling the both of them over as he presses his lips to Scott's, not caring about the consequences. How can he when he nearly lost him _again_?

It catches Scott off-guard but then he's kissing back, and it isn't an amazing, cliche, "fireworks going off in his head" type of kiss. It's a little desperate, and urgent, and definitely relieved, and it's not quite what either of them had ever imagined their first kiss with each other to be like. And yet, it doesn't matter.

Stiles is the one to pull away, but only enough to bury his face in Scott's shoulder, shifting onto his knees and pulling Scott up with him as he finally wraps his arms around him as best he can.

Scott hugs him back and Stiles can feel him shaking as much as he is, feel his heartbeat racing under his skin. 

"You're okay," Stiles manages to breathe out, the words slightly muffled as he ignores the tremble in his own voice. "I thought I was gonna lose you, and I -- I didn't -- you're okay, you're-" 

Scott tightens his arms around him, pressing his face into his neck. 

"I'm okay. It's okay, Stiles," he says, and his voice is slightly hoarse. "It's over." 

"I can't lose you." 

Scott rubs his hand up Stiles' arm, like he's trying to soothe him even though Scott was the one who could have been dead just seconds ago. 

The thought makes Stiles press closer to him, breathing in the scent of him, hands curled in the back of his shirt to make sure he's really here, that it isn't some sort of hallucination from the werewolf poison or whatever the hell it was.

"You're not going to lose me," Scott says, his voice surprisingly soft and reassuring despite everything that's just happened, and Stiles wonders how he manages to stay so kind and so like himself during all of this. "I promise." 

"Good," Stiles says into his shoulder. He closes his eyes, finally letting himself relax just a little bit, knowing that Scott's right here with him as he sucks in a slightly shaky breath. "I need you, Scotty."

He can feel Scott smile against his neck, accompanied by the slightly wet feeling of tears on his skin. Another wave of relief hits him at the reminder that Scott's okay and alive.

"I need you," Scott echoes.

Any thoughts of the benefactor, or the list, or any of it are all far from both of their minds. They're alive, they're okay, and they're here right now, together. That's all that matters. Everything's okay.


End file.
